


(Don't) Kiss and Tell

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat. He had just assumed she would be a blushing virgin, but she didn’t seem that way; she didn’t even seem like a virgin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Honestly, I don't even know why I wrote this cause I don't think Riku would really react like his because of his confidence issues. Also, this wasn't even going to go like this it just sort of morphed as I wrote it.

Kairi’s mouth was rough on his—nearly as rough as her body was against his. It was becoming harder to remember why he had just asked her to slow down only a minute before. Still, Riku’s hands pushed her back, and the added air circulation jolted his mind back into working order. “We don’t have to do this.”

Her lip curled into a pout. “You don’t want to?”

“What? No. I—I just mean you don’t have to force yourself.”

She laughed, then wrapped her arms around him in a familiar hug. “Oh, Riku,” she said affectionately. “Do I seem like I’m forcing myself?”

He felt stupid. Nearly as stupid as Sora was in math class. “Well, no.”

She kissed him again, light and fluttery. “I like you, Riku. A lot.” Her pelvis rocked against him rhythmically. “I _really_ want to do this.”

Suddenly, there was a lump in his throat. He had just assumed she would be a blushing virgin, but she didn’t seem that way; she didn’t even seem like a virgin. The thought irked him. His hands drifted to her hips. “This is your first time?”

She sighed, looking as if the mood had just been spoiled entirely. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

Don’t freak out? She was supposed to be his girlfriend. Didn’t he have every right to freak out?

When he didn’t reply, she continued in an even voice. “It was with Sora.”

The lump in his throat did a weird rotation. Riku wasn’t even sure what to feel. It was somehow both better and worse that it was their joint closest friend. “I see,” he finally said in a subdued voice.

Kairi frowned, taking a full step away from him. “Yeah…” She studied the ground. “Riku, listen—”

“I always figured you liked him more.”

“No, I—”

“Don’t bother pretending otherwise. I guess I should feel honored you even pretended to be my girlfriend at all.”

Kairi crossed her arms, looking entirely fed up. “I’m not pretending. Just listen to me. Jeez.”

Feeling tired, Riku ambled his way to the sofa and leaned back into it. “Yeah, whatever.”

She came around to the opposite side, sitting as close to the arm as possible. “I’m dating Sora.” His mouth opened, but she glared at him before any words formed. “But, I’m also dating you.”

“So, you’re a slut.” The words tasted like bile.

She was on her feet immediately. If looks could kill, Riku was sure he would be lying in a funeral plot by now. “I can’t believe you would say that!”

“Why not? Not only have you been cheating on us behind our backs, but you were just about to have sex with me after letting him fuck you.”

“Fine. Call me a slut if it makes you happy. This was exactly why I didn’t say anything.”

“Who’d you start going out with first?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Cause I wanna know who wasn’t good enough and who was sloppy seconds. Oh, wait, I forgot. I already know I’m seconds.”

“Oh, my god! I can’t deal with this!” She turned toward the door, fuming. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk sensible.”

The next morning, Sora stopped by his house to pick him up for their walk to school as if everything was perfectly normal; and for him it probably was. But for Riku, there was only betrayal. Of course, Sora knew him far too well to overlook his disquiet.

“What’s up?”

Riku averted his gaze, not feeling up to shattering Sora’s happy bubble just yet. “Nothing much.”

Sora leaned forward, giving him a glare. “I know when something is bothering you, and something is bothering you.”

Riku turned his body and began walking. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not? Maybe I can help.”

“I doubt it.”

“Come on. Pleease.” He latched onto Riku’s arm, an act that nearly always made Riku cave.

“It involves you,” he said, intentionally evasive.

Sora released his arm, looking troubled a bit himself now. “What about me?”

“You and…Kairi.”

Sora’s brow knit, then his eyes got wide and his mouth formed a cute little “o.”

“Didn’t you know she was dating me?”

“Yeah.”

The sensible part of Riku snapped, betrayal taking full force. “You knowingly had sex with my girlfriend?”

“Um…” He raised his hands defensively, taking a step back. “Yes and no.”

“What the fuck. It’s yes or no.”

“She was dating me first,” was his meek reply.

“Great. So, I really am sloppy seconds.”

“What? No, Riku.”

“You too? Why do either of you even care?”

Sora reached out toward him but thought better on it. “Because you’re our best friend.”

“So it’s pity.”

“No. Riku, we…” He scratched at his arm for a moment. “I don’t feel right telling you without Kairi here.”

“Right.” Riku took off toward school at an alarming rate.

“Riku!”

By the time the final bell rang and Riku stepped out the main entrance, he was ready to fall into bed and never move again, but before he could even get down the outside steps, his (ex) best friends cornered him.

“Stop right there, mister,” Kairi ordered. Riku probably would have found her tone sexy if he wasn’t so hurt.

“What is it now?”

“We need to talk. That is, if you are ready to talk civil.”

Riku slung his heavy book bag over his arm and plopped onto the nearest bench. “Shoot.”

“Cheating means you are lying to your partner. So, technically I was cheating on you, but like I said before, it was only cause I knew you would flip out like this. You were never seconds or dessert or anything. I like you, Riku. More than you probably realize, and I like Sora so much too. I just want to be with both of you. Is that so wrong?”

Riku sighed, slouching back. Why did he now feel like the jerk? This was ridiculous. “And you’re fine with this?”

“Why not?”

Sora’s answer was so nonchalant, Riku nearly gave a hysteric laugh. Instead, he held back unsummoned tears. He didn’t know what to say or do anymore. He liked Kairi a lot—probably loved her—and had since forever. He liked Sora, too—also since forever. He took a deep breath, taking his time to exhale. “Okay.”

“Huh?” Kairi blinked at him.

“Okay. Do what you want.”

Smiling, she hugged him and gave the gentlest of pecks to his lips. “Thank you, Riku.”

Then Sora was hugging his other side for some reason, and everything suddenly seemed silly and irrelevant.


End file.
